Fragmentos
by Agente Y O
Summary: AU. Después de su muerte, a Anabeth Chase ya no quedan más que fragmentos de la persona que una vez fue.


**Fragmentos**

* * *

Idiota, él era un completo idiota, un idiota enamorado de ella, y que era correspondido además, un idiota que daría todo por los que ama, un idiota con labios de sal que amaba besar, de ojos verde mar y brillo travieso en los que solía perderse, de cabellos negros y alborotados que adoraba acariciar; rutinas simples en su relación que jamás se repetirían, porque Percy Jackson era un idiota, un idiota que se había sacrificado por ella.

Nunca habría salido del tártaro sin él, pero un momento de descuido y ¡zas!, estaba en el elevador y sin Percy, eso fue lo único que podría recordar después de despertar en un mundo que ya no era para ella.

Pasó horas y horas llorando, sin tener a nadie que la pudiese consolar de verdad, después de todo, ¿qué sabían ellos de su dolor, del dolor de una pérdida que nada ni nadie podrá sanar jamás, del dolor de perder a aquél que considerabas parte de ti, con quien habías sobrevivido, corrección, quien te había protegido, aún en el mismísimo infierno?

¡Nada!, nada sabían ellos de ese dolor tan profundo, tan desgarrador.

Nada sabían ellos sobre lo que era sentirse como si las Moiras disfrutasen torturándola, viendo cuánto podía aguantar una frágil mortal como ella; alejándola de su primera familia, destruyendo la segunda, llevándola a la guerra, a la desesperación de ver las consecuencias de la misma, de perder un ser amado, para regresárselo, darle un breve respiro, una esperanza de que por fin todo podría salir bien, y luego arrancarle todo lo que tenía, todo lo que anhelaba, todo lo que amaba.

Ese día lloró por la muerte no sólo de Percy, sino también de su novia, su mejor amiga, su confidente, de su _chica lista_, lloró porque sabía que la vieja Anabeth Chase también había muerto.

Cuando salió por fin de su camarote en el Argo II estaba decidida a lograr una cosa y sólo una cosa, hacer que el sacrificio de Percy no fuese en vano, así tuviese que ir a propinarle un puñetazo en su inmortal rostro a la maldita madre tierra para volver a dejarla K. O. un par de eones más.

Los demás tripulantes de la nave indudablemente notaron su radical cambio, en su postura más firme, en su tono de voz, en sus movimientos rudos y un tanto agresivos, pero sobre todo en su mirada, aquella antaño seria e intimidante, pero al mismo tiempo brillante y ávida de conocimientos, de nuevas experiencias, de retos; mirada que ahora sólo mostraba una férrea determinación, la clase de determinación de alguien que ya no tiene nada que perder.

* * *

Con o sin Percy las cosas siguen su rumbo y Anabeth decide que mentiría si afirmase que el sacrificio de Leo de verdad la afecta, desde hace tiempo nada más la impulsa que sus ganas de venganza, no hay más amor, más aprecio, más curiosidad, no hay más nada dentro de ella.

Es entonces, después de acabada Gea y sus ganas de venganza por el momento aplacadas, cuando las pesadillas regresan, peores incluso que las de las primeras noches de vuelta en el Argo, pero ya no se despierta empapada en lágrimas, su corazón ha olvidado cómo llorar y lo único que ella hace es buscar una nueva forma de deshacerse de esos tormentosos sueños.

Las misiones se reinician, las cosas regresan a una normalidad a la que ella ya no puede adaptarse y las rutinas vuelven lenta e imperceptiblemente a formar parte de las vidas de todos, de todos excepto la suya, ella se mete en cada vez más actividades, y cada vez más riesgosas, su agenda está llena y sólo llega a su cabaña a desplomarse sobre la cama, demasiado cansada incluso para soñar. Pero está bien, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que busca, no más sueños, no más pesadillas, no más futuro (no puede haber uno sin él), no más pasado (es demasiado doloroso recordarlo), sólo el aquí y el ahora.

Todos intentan "ayudarla", Thalia, Grover, Pipes, cada uno a su manera, no entienden que algo dentro de ella se rompió irremediablemente, llega a un punto en que se siente tan asfixiada que se ahoga entre tantas atenciones.

Finalmente huye, no es lo mejor, ni lo más lógico (ni siquiera racional si vamos a eso) pero no soportará estar allí por mucho. Tras un tiempo termina en casa de su padre, al menos por una temporada, lo justo para que se vea obligada a viajar a Boston en la búsqueda frenética de un primo que hace años que no ha visto.

* * *

Enhorabuena, resulta que también hay dioses nórdicos fregando vidas por allí, como si su cordura no hubiese sido tensada ya al máximo. Pero al menos su primo consigue sacarle una sonrisa, rota e incluso algo forzada, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo, la primera desde hace tanto. Le da su nuevo número de celular (se ha deshecho del antiguo) y una promesa vaga de no hacer demasiadas locuras.

Puede ver preocupación en los rostros de todos, aunque intenten ocultarla está allí, en sus miradas en su forma de tratarla como si fuera una figura de cristal a punto de romperse, llega un momento en que ya no puede aguantar más y decide huir de nuevo, preguntándose si así será su vida a partir de ahora, sin poder detenerse nunca. Al menos esta vez consigue una despedida apropiada.

Él, su padre, no intenta detenerla, simplemente le pregunta si está segura y tras un seco asentimiento de su parte, la ayuda a aprovisionarse. Un último abrazo en el porche de su casa.

"Nos volveremos a ver papá", él sólo la aprieta más junto a su pecho, luego la deja ir, sabe que no puede detenerla y tan sólo se aferra a esa afirmación, intentando convencerse que será así.

* * *

Tras algún tiempo deja de intentar ocultarse cuando camina por la calle, su padre no la buscará (sabe que le haría más daño que bien), sus antiguos amigos no podrían reconocerla, no queda nada de aquella niña curiosa y determinada que solía ser, nada de aquella aguerrida y determinada chica que alguna vez había sido, nada de aquella fuerte y determinada líder que todos respetaban, nada de aquella enamorada campista en la que se convertía cuando estaba junto a él, nada de aquella adolescente rota que ellos vieron por última vez.

Ya no le queda nada.


End file.
